O great just what we need another dragon
by Ren Suzugamori
Summary: Continuing their journey to Greede, team balandor lead by their knight with a shining white gauntlet Leonard continues their quest in search of princess Cisna. Find out what dangers lie in wait for them, Now.


White Knight Chronicles

Chapter 12: O great just what we need another dragon...Wait a second what's the Black Knight doing here!?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Level 5's white knight chronicles. Just my Oc's, Thank you and enjoy.

_Previously on White Knight Chronicles. Team Balandor's own William Vermillion had awakened from his slumber to find he had grown golden yellow horns on top of his head. He had also shrunk a few inches in height as he stood a solid two inches above Eldore. He also had notice that he had slight memory loss from his encounter the other night leaving him with more questions than answers. After a few short words had been said about the encounter, Yulie had healed Will's new wound given to him by Terra, the beast of greydall who had been paid by one Belcitane who had given Terra a weapon of unknown origins to try and assassinate William. Now Team balandor slowly makes their way up the cliff face with a huge opening coming up into view has now begun to close in on their target, Greede. Find out if they can make it, now. _

The sky was blue, the gentle blades of the wind blew through everyone's hair and the day couldn't be any more beautiful. As a tall male figure with spiky black hair held a small flame headed girl on his shoulders, several more figures had been walking ahead of the previous two. It had been team balandor stomping amongst the rocks with Leonard leading the way with Eldore at his side. Kara and Yulie had been walking with Nao and finally Will and Dawn were bringing up the rear. Dawn was as happy as could be as she held Will's head while kicking her feet back and forth. Will only smiles as he holds her little legs that hung from his shoulders as Yulie had been attempting to walk along side Leonard leaving Kara and Nao walking with Eldore.

"_**Ahhhh you gotta love that fresh air blowing against your face. Nature can be so refresh you know," **_Asked a golden horned William Vermillion as he smiles gingerly from behind the group.

Leonard and Yulie both looked back to see Will smiling as bright and wide as ever. They could only smile back and reply in agreement as the mood felt to calm to crack a joke.

"_**Yeah you got that right buddy. I only wish I could bring Cisna out here to see this. I hope she's ok. We need to save her. We just have too," **_a moopy Leonard said as he hangs his head down low.

Just as Will had begun to speed up to catch Leonard, Yulie passes him by quicker and slugs him over his head. Dawn and Will both laugh at the way Leonard grasps his head in agony.

"_**Ow what the hell Yulie! What was that for," **_A hysterical Leonard asked.

"_**THAT was for being a big worry wart. Leonard we've said it time and time again we will save the princess and after all this time you still want to keep sulking over and over again about how we need to save her? Don't you think we know that already? We all know just how important the princess is and we're all going to do what we can to stop the magi from keeping her locked up. So if you don't stop being so gloomy and start acting like our leader again, then we might as well give the job to Will or Eldore," **_Yulie preached as she points her thumb to Will.

Leonard's thoughts: _**Well I guess you don't know just how much she means to me. No one does. She's the only reason I'm out here putting my life on the line every day. We all are, but she's me drive to carry on with this rescue mission. Cisna please hang on. I'm coming for you, I promise.**_

Will looks to the left and to the right as he wondered what Yulie was talking about and why she was she pointing his way. He only stood alongside her to over hear what she had just said as well as Dawn to hear what Yulie had to say.

"_**Wait me!? A leader!? O no no no. I don't think so. I can barely lead one beastwain to water without messing up. Besides I'm more of the group muscle than a team leader hehehe. But I'm deeply flattered," **_Will said laughing awkwardly.

"_**Well if Will was the team leader I'd follow him any and every where he goes. So long as I am with my Willy I'm happy," **_Dawn said nuzzling her head into the top of Will's head.

Will slightly blushed awkwardly as he felt Dawn's adorably warm embrace. Dawn peaks her head up and rests her chin on top of Will's head to see Yulie staring from afar. Dawn then shoots her a mischievous glare and a cat like smile to her. Yulie's more than usual pulsing vain had been forming slowly across her forehead the more Dawn smiled at her. Will could sense the tension in the air so he thought it would be best to end this staring contest.

"_**Ok Ladies I think it's time we moved on. Huh team leader," **_Will said nudging Leonard's elbow.

Leonard only looked up to Will. Leonard saw that Will's eyes had change. Like there was something new about them, something calming. As Leonard, Yulie, Will and Dawn continued to walk up the bushy mountain side which strangely had what appeared to be steps; a large opening came into view. The sky could be seen clearly as well as the light blue crystals that stuck out from the mountain side.

"_**Listen Leonard we've all had your back for a period of time now, some more than others, but that doesn't mean a thing. We're all here for the same thing. To help you save the princess no matter what. And just like Yulie said Leo, We're a team now and always so no sad faces and no getting depressed. I know the last time we came close to saving Cisna it didn't go so well, but we'll get her back for sure next time, ok," **_Asked Will as he smacks Leonard's back.

"_**Yeah Leo and besides you got me and Nao now too, so there's no way you can lose. Those magi guys are going down HARD," **_Dawn exclaimed as she held her muscle with her hand.

Leonard had a warm feeling in his chest as he listened to some of his closest friends speak out to him. His head felt clearer and the heavy burden of rescuing the princess had been greatly eased by his friend's effort.

"_**Yulie Will thanks. I knew I could count on you," **_Leonard said picking his head up and giving a smile to his friends.

Yulie and Will both turned to him and said _**"No Worries" **_and motioned him to the front where he belonged.

"_**Ameh," **_Dawn huffed her cheeks as she stares at Leonard.

"_**O yeah sorry. And you too Dawn," **_Leonard said and he tries to pats Dawn's head. Will slouches down so he could get to her head and pats it. Needless to say, Leonard didn't feel too kindly to Will still being taller than him after he shrunk down a few inches, but what could he do? Will couldn't help but notice Leonard's facial reactions and chuckle under his breath. But as the moments passed, Leonard happily took the lead regaining his fighting spirit.

"_**Hey nice pep talk Yuls you really know how to get him back on his feet**_ _**you know that," **_Will said to Yulie as he caught up to her.

"_**Well yeah I guess. You did a better job than me anyway,"**_ Yulie said

"_**Hey it's not about who did what better its about sticking together. So you Leonard seem pretty close. Just how long have you too known each other," **_asked Will

"_**Let's see maybe about most of our lives. Our friendship goes a long way back to when we were kids. We were so crazy back then getting into trouble, fighting other kids or each and just hanging out. Me and Leonard have been through a lot together. Whenever he got sad and depressed as a kid I would always be there to cheer him up as much as I could or whenever he got hurt I would bandage him up. I guess you can say we kind of have history together, a long history," **_Yulie said and she bats away a lock of hair from her face as she looks to Leonard with a light tint of pink in her cheeks.

Will and Dawn couldn't help but see Yulie blushing. So with an evil grin and manacle laugh from their mouths, they both decided to sing a certain song to tease Yulie.

"_**Yulie and Leonard sittin' in greede K.I.S.S.I.N.G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Leonard Jr in a baby carriage," **_Will and Dawn sung simultaneously.

Yulie could not believe what she was hearing. She only hoped Leonard didn't either. Luckily, for her, he had been farther up ahead of them so he couldn't hear the horrible song. Yulie then turns her attention to Will and Dawn. She stood in front of them with an aura of pure hatred and evil intent. As Dawn and Will gulped, they try to slip their way past Yulie as she continued to stare, but she grabs a hold of Will's shirt and tosses him down to the ground. Dawn jumps off of Will's shoulders just before hitting the ground.

Will is now crawling backwards from a pacing Yulie cracking her knuckles slowly. Dawn sees Yulie coming and hides behind Will's back in fear of what might happen to them. Just as Yulie stops in front of Will, he hits the back of his head on a rock face. Yulie eyes have now gone blood shot red and had an evil smile of her own now. Will's skin turns pale and begins to shiver as he saw just how much fun Yulie is about to have in his emanate thrashing. In a despite attempt at protection, Will grabs Dawn and places her directly in front of him.

"_**HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? YOUR SUPPOSE TO BE PROTECTING ME YOU JERK," **_An outraged Dawn said struggling to get free from Will's grasp.

"_**Sorry Dawn, but there are just some times where I need someone to do the protecting too like now for instance. So Dawn please save me," **_Will begged sweating bullets.

Just before Yulie was about to unleash her wrath unto the Dawn and Will, Nao spoke out to the three who had been left behind.

"_**Hey guys come on! There's something you gotta see," **_Nao yelled from a far while waving his arm.

As instructed, Yulie begins to make her way up the mountain side. Will and Dawn both look at each other quickly decided to burst their way past Yulie. Just as they made it half way up the mountain, Yulie grabs hold of both their ears with ferocity.

"_**OOOWWWWWW, Let go Let go Let go," **_Both Will and Dawn demanded with burning ears.

Just as instructed, Yulie had let go of Will and Dawn's ears and walked forward up ahead. Dawn and Will only looked at one another while holding their ears and tired to figure out just what was the cause of her letting them go. Dawn just shrugged her shoulders and rushed on ahead of Yulie while Will stood there looking at Yulie walk away.

"_**Hmm Normally Yulie would have beaten us senseless by now, but this time she didn't. I wonder if she's ok," **_Will thought to himself.

Yulie had been in deep thought as she had taken the song that Will and Dawn had just sung to her and listened to key parts of the song. One part stuck in her head, the verse where Leonard Jr had been mentioned. Just imaging herself and Leonard…..Married…..then she became pregnant…with a child…his child…her child…...their child…..It made her hair stand on edge with excitement and embarrassment.

"_**O wow. Me and Leonard married? O gods how I wish for that day to come when he confesses his undying love for me and not that floozy of a princess Cisna. *Girlish squeal* everything will be right in the world when that happens. O Leonard my hero, my knight, my darling, my one and only. All the fun times we'll have all the sweet memories and all the meals I'm going to cook for you when you get hungry" **_Yulie thought as she closed her eyes and had small pink hearts floating around her head while she continued to day dream about her and Leonard together. Her imagination had placed an image of Leonard in front of Yulie smiling at her warmly as he spoke in a majestic voice.

"_**O Yulie my love after saving all the knight's, the kingdom of balandor and King Vermillion's wife Queen Cisna Vermillion, I finally have all the time in the world for you. Did you miss me my princess," **_Asked imaginary Leonard as he walked in arms open towards Yulie. He had grown in height standing at 6 feet tall. He had grown in muscle and in size along with facial hair. His new bread complemented his masculine deep voice. He had been wearing all white armor along with his trade mark white gauntlet. He looked so much like Wisel now that you could assume that he had become Wisel.

"_**O Leonard of course, but now you're home with me, and just in time too. I went ahead and made you your favorite dinner mutton with mash potatoes and broccoli. Maybe we should Invite King Vermillion and Queen Vermillion over for dinner just for old time's sakes, but then again they maybe too busy with preparations for their son's coming of age celebration," **_Yulie smiled as she had thrown her arms around her beloved Leonard. She had been wearing a lavender misty dress set with a white apron. She too had also grown in height and in other places. Her body had become full, bustful and curvy and her voice had become more alluring than before. Her hair was long and her eyes were as blue as the sky.

As Yulie's imaginary dinner with Leonard continued, Leonard had belched and picked his teeth for any remaining food. Yulie only laughs at his antics and slides him several more plates of food with joy.

"_**O Dear this looks really great, but don't you think it's all a bit much? Have you eaten yet my princess," **_asked imaginary Leonard.

"_**O don't worry about me. I'm fine I ate before you came from your mission. I know you had to defeat all those monsters in the plains today, so I thought I fix you a big welcome home meal. So dig in my hero," **_Yulie said with a wink to Leonard.

Leonard only waved his hands in the air while smiling wryly at Yulie as she picked up the fork and tried to feed Leonard another piece of mutton. He eats it, but is now holding his stomach. Leonard had finished all the food and has bits of meat stuck to his lip. Imaginary Yulie sees this and moves her hand closer to Leonard's face to wipe away the remnants of food. As actual reality Yulie continued to walk up the mountain said love struck and all, Will catches up with her and gently taps her shoulder to get her attention.

"_**Hey Yulie you ok," **_asked Will not knowing what to expect after her rage had been show cased once again.

Just as Yulie turns around, her hand had been fully extended to reach out to her imaginary love.

"_**O darling you got food all over your handsome face. Hear let me get it off. *Giggle* There and I hope you have room for desert, because I think you know what I made for you. It's something that we both will enjoy," **_Yulie said in a alluring voice as she holds Will's chin with her hand rubbing it ever so gently.

The blood in Will's body had begun to boil to an alarming level. His face turned scarlet red, his breath left his body almost immediately, his heart was racing, the blood in his nose had been flowing out like rivers of water, his eyes were wide and his jaw dropped onto the ground. Needless to say, Will had been shocked beyond belief.

Just as Will tired to say another word, Yulie had opened her eyes and saw the image of imaginary Leonard disappear into the fade of her mind and the image of Will appeared standing in front of her in reality. She takes notice to where her hand was and she was stunned as she to begun to blush.

"_**O gods please tell me he didn't hear all of that," **_Yulie begged herself in her head.

Yulie only looked up into Will's eyes and saw nothing but her reflection. Will had been paralyzed. Yulie knew why Will wasn't moving and didn't want to admit it, but this was her fault.

"_**O NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I said all that romantic stuff in front of Will. Now he's gonna think I'm a total werido," **_Yulie screeched inside her head as her imaginary self had been plummeting into a dark abyss in despair. In a desperate attempt at fixing the situation, Yulie punches Will in the face trying to bring him out of his temporary state of shock.

Will spun around in a circle several times until he stop in place completely. His head felt like it was empty and his body could move once more. He began to stretch his arms and legs to see if everything was functional.

"_**Man whatever that was that hit me sure was refreshing. Hmm Yulie you ok? You look kinda red," **_Asked Will having somehow completely forgotten what just transpired.

Yulie couldn't look at him with a straight face or without blushing. So she tries to feed him the best possible lie that she could think of to avoid the question.

"_**O um it's the heat yeah. The heat is making me hot. So we might as well move on up ahead to see what Nao wants us to see. Come big guy," **_Yulie said pushing Will by the back.

"_**O-ok let's goooooo. Hey stop pushing I can walk on my own you know," **_Will said struggling to walk on his own without tripping.

Everyone had been had been standing over the mountain said looking down at something. Dawn and Nao had been sitting on the edge of the canyon while Leonard stood beside Eldore looking down at something. Leonard asked Eldore _**"What is that?" **_in surprise. Kara had been staring down the path where the team could possibly be traveling down next. Finally Yulie and Will make their ways up the mountain said to see everyone looking down.

"_**Hmmmmm?," **_Yulie and Will said as they both stood next to Eldore and Leonard to see what was it that they were looking at.

Before they knew it, Yulie and Will had laid their eyes on what appeared to be an entire city, but something was off about it. The city….had been….Moving? Yulie only looked on in amazement with her hand to her mouth. Will only looked in excitement as he looked to Eldore in hopes for answer to what they were looking at.

"_**Hmm I could tell you, but I think I shall leave the explanation to you Nao. Take it away lad," **_Eldore said with a low chuckle.

"_**O ok. Well remember when Eldore said we had a surprise waiting for you guys? Well this is it. That is Greede the free city which can't be ruled by either Balandor or Faria. And to make sure that stays unchanged greede has to be carried by that giant monster whose name I keep forgetting," **_Nao explained as he scratched his head.

"_**Whoooooa," **_Leonard and Dawn said__as they looked on in amazement.

Yulie and Nao both looked to their long time friends and smiled as they seemed to be happy at their excitement.

"_**So that's Greede huh? Well then I guess it's time we get down there and go save our princess right guys," **_Asked Will joining Kara down the left handed sloop of the mountain.

Everyone jumps up in agreement as they all began to walk towards the left hand mountain side. With Leonard leading the pack, Team balandor heads towards the city below knows as the free city of Greede. Before heading onward, one ice lizard had blocked their path. Before Leonard and Will drew their weapons, Dawn had taken the lead pulling out her trusted club.

"_**Don't worry about this guys me and Nao got this covered right Nao," **_Dawn said lugging her club like a hammer.

"_**O-o um yes I'll do my best to help," **_Nao said having pulled out a small wooden sling shot with black marbles aimed and ready to go.

Team Balandor only stood in place as they tried to fathom where they got weapons from and how rather where they got the knowledge to use said weapons.

"_**Um guys you ok? You look surprised. While leaving on the streets for 3 years is hard, feeding for yourself as a child is even harder, but with the right tools it sure does make it a lot easier to survive and toughen you up. So if that's what you're worried about then don't. We know what we're doing. We maybe kids, but we sure as heck can handle our own against one lizard," **_Dawn said winking to her team.__

The team only signed and knew full well if they had to insert themselves in the fight they would, but it didn't help feel bad about letting the kids fight by themselves. Leonard and Yulie in particular felt bad about letting them fight a monster as big as an ice lizard.

"_**I say let the kids handle their business. I'll admit they are kids, but we can't exactly fight their battles for them right? We all had to fight sometime when we were that age didn't we," **_Asked Will.

"_**Well yeah, but," **_Leonard said hesitantly.

"_**William's right. Growing up in Albana didn't exactly do wonders for me as a little girl. I had to learn just how hard life was going to be if I didn't learn how to protect myself. So I learned how to wield a blade, how to run in bad situations and how to feed for myself. These kids have been on their own for some time now and yet they seem to be completely unphased by everything we've told them. I'll say this about those two, they sure are tough and that's what they need to be if they come along with us," **_Kara said looking to Dawn and Nao fighting the one ice lizard.

Yulie also looked to Dawn and Nao fighting and couldn't help but feel concern for their well being. Dawn had been slugging the lizard in the head a few times while Nao had been shooting black marbles at the lizard's eyes. Just before Yulie spoke out, a hand had gently placed itself onto Yulie's shoulder. It was Will's hand that was on her shoulder. She looks up to him seeing only a confident smile as he opens his mouth.

"_**Don't worry. They're tough kids. You and I both know that first hand. They've been through a lot more than any of us have. Besides they have each other's backs so there's no need to worry, besides if things get hairy then I'll jump in just in case ok," **_Will asked winking to her.

"_**Good. Thank you Will. I feel much bet….ter?," **_Yulie said sounding a bit confused as she took another look back to the fight.

Somehow, the fight had already been over. The ice lizard had been toppled over and unconscious. Everyone stood their surprised at how fast Dawn and Nao handle the one ice lizard.

"_**There see? Me and Nao can handle just about anything that comes our way," **_Dawn said having a few scratches around her legs.

"_**Well I'll admit you guys are pretty good, but still if something bigger than an ice lizard comes out let us handle it ok," **_Leonard asked.

"_***Heavy sigh* ok fine I get it me and Nao won't fight the big bad dragon in Greede. We'll beat up the small fries that are left hanging around we got it. Hey Will did you see me fight? Did I do a good job," **_asked a blushing Dawn

"_**Did a good job? You did a great job! You two work together so well. There are just a few things that I think you should work on with your fighting style," **_Will said aloud.

"_**Huh, like what," **_Dawn asked.

"_**Well for starters you kind of fight like I used to when I was your age. Head straight in and destroy anything that proves to be an enemy, but you have to know when not to just attack and attack. You have to learn how to be defensive or else you'll fight someone or a monster that's stronger than you and you won't be able to fight it head on with power alone," **_Will explained.

Dawn looked down to the ground as she felt like she was being lectured. I was embarrassing to say the least to have the man she admired so much tell her that she needs to work on a few areas of her fighting.

"_**Hey hey don't look down. I know it's hard to be not go into a fight swing with all your might, trust me I do. But knowing how to defend yourself can also be a good way of showing how tough you are. And I'll show you how if you want that is," **_Will said smiling down at Dawn.

Dawn sprung her head up at the sound of Will's offer. She listened to Will's words intensely as she knew she would become ever so much stronger than she ever has. Nao on the other hand had been looking at his sling shot as if he didn't help that much. Feeling like he didn't contribute to the fight Nao starts to walk ahead with Kara dragging his feet.

"_**I guess I'm not as strong as I thought I was. Seeing Will fighting so bravely as the hero really makes Dawn happy. She smiles more, her attitude changes and she doesn't hit me as much as she used to. I guess I can't be as strong as him no matter how hard I try. At least I can still help with healing magic," **_Nao thought.

Walking up behind Nao is Yulie having been skipping alongside him. She takes a look at his face and sees nothing but his down with eyes on the ground. She couldn't help but wonder what happened.

"_**Hey Naoyo, you ok little guy," **_asked Yulie patting his head gently.

Shocked by his friends concern, Nao jumps a little as he felt Yulie's fingers slide through his hair.

"_**O hi Yulie, I'm ok. Just a little tired after that fight," **_Nao said rubbing the back of his neck.

"_**O good I was worried about you two out there. When I saw Dawn get hurt and you get knocked down I wanted to rush in and help you out, but I knew that you two could handle it, just don't go doing anything stupid like trying to be the hero like Leonard or Will. Yeah their brave and all, but bravery can sometimes come from stupid mistakes and I know your way smarter than they ever could be," **_Yulie said.

Nao only blushed as he was over joyed to hear a complement come from Yulie. He felt dancing his heart out as he held his hands together.

"_**O-o thank you, but I don't think I was too much help," **_Nao said.

"_**Hey don't say that. If it weren't for you, Dawn may not have gotten out of that fight in one piece. It's by luck that you happen to be really smart and have a pretty good aim with a sling shot. Hmm how about this, how about I teach you how to use a bow and arrows ok," **_Yulie asked.

Nao only jump in surprise as he heard Yulie speak to him. He looks to her smiling face with a gleeful grin. Nao takes another over to Will and Dawn. They both have their weapons out and seem to be practicing their blocking while they walked together. Nao wanted to get stronger and this was his chance.

"_**O Yes I would like that a lot," **_Nao said finally showing enthusiasm in his voice.

"_**Whoa where did all the energy come from huh," **_Yulie asked holding Nao's head.

"_**O um sorry I got a little excited. I just want to get stronger," **_Nao said rubbing the back of his head.

Yulie only tilted her head to the side and simply awed at him as she saw how cute Nao's face was when he gets flustered.

"_**No need to apologize. That's actually the type of energy your gonna need when you get your own bow. Now here's the first lesson. One: you have to have strong arms," **_Yulie said beginning to teach Nao the basics of marksmanship.

Nao like Dawn, are both listening to their respective teachers of Yulie and Will, both in which are giving no special treatment to them. Even if the training isn't proper learning the basics at their ages, Dawn and Nao are growing stronger by the minute. Proof of their short training had been displayed by Dawn and Nao by running into a killer vespin. As Dawn's new guarding helped keep the insect at bay, Nao had been able to shoot the wings off of the bug's back ever s easily. Amazed at their progress the teachers Will and Yulie had given their special students a thumbs up at using their new skills in the proper way.

Leonard and the rest of team balandor had noticed the sudden change in both Dawn and Nao's fighting and could only look to the teachers with smiles. Bashfully, both Yulie and Will had smiled at their accomplishments. Moments later after walking through another tunnel, Leonard and team balandor had heard something beating outside as if large wings had been flapping. The team then rushes out into the open to catch a glimpse of the source of the loud sounds. Then circling up above the team had been a dark gray dragon soaring through the sky and swooping down past the team.

"_**Gah, what the," **_Leonard said covering his eyes from the dust.

"_**Look! Up there is that,"**_ Yulie said

"_**A dragon," **_Kara said.

Dawn and Nao both looked at the dragon in interest and fear as it didn't seem to be all that friendly looking as it had been looking down upon everyone. The dragon's eyes go from Will, to Eldore, to Dawn, to Nao, to Leonard, to Yulie and finally Kara. The pupil in the dragon's eye had widened as it seems to have found its target. The dragon then soars high into the sky the flips backward into the a diving motion.

"_**Uh-Oh! Everybody scatter," **_Leonard yelled side rolling out of the way.

Eldore had jumped behind a rock while Kara had seemingly disappeared as the dragon can down. Yulie and Will had course been getting Dawn and Nao to stay in cover. Once the dragon had left, everyone had come from hiding. Eldore had been stroking his beard.

"_**What? It's attacking? That is most peculiar," **_Eldore said.

"_**Yeah dragon's don't normally attack useless they had been order to or provoked, but this guy seems pretty pissed off," **_Will said standing beside Leonard.

And once again, the dragon flies onto the field where team balandor stands. Landing directly in front of them and giving a loud roar.

"_**Ok Dawn Nao stay out of this. This guy is way too big to take at your level just sit back and watch how it's done," **_Will said tapping his necklace and drawing his ebon wing's fang.

Nao had nodded his head _**"Ok" **_and rushed behind a rock as Dawn stood there and pouted her lip to Will.

"_**Will I can do it. I know how to block and everything. Can't I just," **_Dawn asked.

"_**Dawn no! I can't let you fight this dragon. I can't help fight this guy and protect you and Nao at the same time. Look I know how much you want to fight and prove how strong you become, but now is not the time please Just do as I say ok," **_Will yelled.

Dawn only bit her lip and stomps off in anger feeling like she's being told to go to her room with an attitude. Will only looks at the ground sad at how loud in tone he got with her. He felt horrible for raising his voice at her. For split second, Will forgets that he is in the middle of a fight with a dangerous dragon and is almost smacked my the dragon's tail had it not been for Leonard tripping him with a sweep of the legs.

"_**Will stay focused! I know it's hard to tell the kids what to do without sounding harsh or hurting their feelings, but we need them to focus on the dragon right now ok? So keep your head in the game," **_Leonard said guiding a hand to Will's aid.

Will grabs Leonard's hand and as he was lifted off of the ground so was his sword. Will thanked Leonard as he pats him on the back. As Yulie takes aim at the dragon Leonard draws his shield and sword ready to fight alongside Will and Eldore.

"_**Alright guys let's go," **_Leonard yelled charging ahead first.

Will follows swiftly after Leonard as well as Eldore. Yulie kept a good distance away from the dragon while watching the kids who stood behind a boulder.

Team Balandor V.S. the Ancient Dragon

After several failed attempts at trying to defeat the dragon, Leonard Will and Eldore seem to be reaching to limit as the dragon seems to have not taken any damage at all. This fight was reaching its end if something doesn't happen

"_**Ok this is weird bad. How are we supposed to beat this thing," **_Leonard said backing up slowly.

"_**I don't know in the slightest. William has your sword not had an effect on the beast," **_asked Eldore.

"_**Not one. I mean it's left some cuts and burses, but nothing else. He hasn't flinched whenever I cut him either. I wonder why ebon wing's fang isn't doing any damage," **_Will thought looking at his black blade.

The dragon had now been stomping towards team balandor. It gave a loud roar which could blow the ear drums sky high. Just as all hope seemed lost, Eldore speaks out.

"_**Leonard look there," **_Eldore said pointing at the sky.

Leonard's attention had been cast to the sky in search of what Eldore was pointing to.

"_**Um Eldore I don't see anything," **_Leonard said narrowing his eyes. As Leonard continued to look Will saw a shadowy figure soar across the sky at a blinding speed.

"_**Uh Leo look closer because whatever it is it's coming in hot," **_Will said raising his blade onto his shoulder.

As Leonard took one more look into the sky he finally sees what Eldore and Will are talking about. Twisting in different angles that shadowy figure had revealed itself to team balandor. It had been the Black Knight, Ebonwings from the dogma legends. As unexpectedly as his entrance was, the black knight had charged in not at team balandor, but at the dragon itself taking his blade to the beast's mouth.

"_**The black knight," **_Yulie said arching her eyes in an grimacing gaze.

"_**Damn not him again. Not now," **_Leonard said clutching his fists.

"_**One problem after another huh, the past three days have been crazy. First, a three headed dog, second, an assassin with a dragon and now another dragon with the black knight. I need a vacation," **_Will said having his arms going limp and dangling his head with a beat of sweat falling down the side of his face.

Dawn and Nao stick their heads out to see what was transpiring between their friends and the dragon. To their surprise they see the black knight battling the dragon head on.

"_**T-t-that's the b-black," **_Nao stuttered with chatter teeth. His fear had taken him not only seeing the giant dragon, but the black knight himself.

"_**Yeah it's the black knight. So this is the guy Eldore told us huh? He doesn't seem all that tough! We could take that guy couldn't we," **_Dawn said with her chest out.

Nao had been shivering at the sight of the two battling titans who sent chills down his spine. Dawn sees this and only smacks his back to try and calm him down. The stinging sensation that coursed its way through Nao's body seems to have cooled him down strangely.

"_**Ow ow ow! That really hurt, but thank you that helped Dawn. But next time not so hard ok," **_Nao begged.

"_**Sorry can't make any promises," **_Dawn said smiling to Nao.

Nao only signed and turned his attention back to the fight at hand. Watching the black knight fight the dragon team balandor had not moved since black knight made his appearance onto the battle field.

"_**Leonard remember, one the knight's arks is guarded by a dragon," **_Eldore said.

"_**Hey that's right! So maybe this guy is," **_Will trailed off.

"_**No way, you guys think this is the dragon that's guarding the ark," **_Leonard asked.

"_**It's not exactly a long shoot in fact it seems pretty accurate considering that we are getting close to the bunker load carvers so I think that this is the dragon we need to find the knight's ark," **_Yulie said entering conversation.

Having pushed the black knight back, the dragon takes to the sky. The black knight follows in hot pursuit of the dragon. With claws and sword slashes exchanged, the fight was never ending between the black knight and the dragon, but with one miscalculated sword slash, the black knight found himself on the receiving end of a brutal head butt from the dragon sending Ebonwings down into the ground crashing down hard unto the earth. Team balandor shields their eyes from the dust that had been blasted into their eyes.

Once the dust was clear, the dragon stood over the black knight. The black knight had been motionless with his sword stuck into the ground. The dragon then turned his attention to team balandor who still stood motionless, except for two. Leonard and Will both nodded to one another as they both dashed towards the dragon. Will had cast several ice lances at the dragon in hopes of getting his attention while Leonard prepared to call in the heavy artillery as he pulls out his white gauntlet and white blade and spoke his scared words. __ __

"_**O Wisel, white warrior, wielder of the ancient sword, grant me your power. VERTO," **_spoke Leonard as he slid the blade into the gauntlet.

Just as the dragon made its way to team balandor, a giant black fist made swift contact with the dragon's face. Wisel, the white knight had arrived on the battle field ready to fight.

"_**Alright Leonard take 'em down," **_Dawn yelled from behind the boulder.

"_**You can do you just have to do your best," **_Nao yelled as well.

White knight Leonard nodded to the kids and gave a thumb up to them as he turns his attention back to his enemy(s) the dragon and possibly the black knight. The dragon stood back up on its feet and had roared once again, while unknown to everyone so did the black knight having draw his sword from the ground. White Knight Leonard see's this and decides to let the black knight go off on his own without having to see if he would stab him in the back.

"_**Guys I don't like where this is going. If I know the black knight he's gonna try to stab us in the back as soon as the dragon is taken care of," **_Will said having regrouped with team balandor.

"_**Well we shall see in due time, but for now William stay on your guard you may never know if he may need your help. But are you feeling well enough to fight? Your injuries haven't quite heal so it would be best if you left this fight to Leonard," **_Eldore suggested.

"_**Hey Eldore I'm fine really. I know my injury looks bad, but it looks worse than it feels. Thanks to Kara and Yulie's help, I feel a lot better and….wait speaking of Kara where is she," **_Asked a confused Will.

Yulie and Eldore also looked around for Kara as they tried to call out to her. She was nowhere to be found.

"_**Hey Dawn Nao is Kara over there with you guys," **_Yulie asked.

"_**HEY! Do I look like a guy to you," **_Yelled Dawn.

Yulie's temper had gotten the best of her as she stomps off towards Dawn to give her a piece of her mind.

"_**Ugh girls this might not be the best time for a fight between each other so," **_Will said having jumped between Yulie and Dawn.

"_**Stay out of this," **_Yulie and Dawn yelled to Will.

He froze in fear at their combined voices and intimidating glares. Will only sighs and continues to look for Kara. Nao tries to keep the peace between Yulie and Dawn by pulling them to the semi safe area that lied behind the boulder.

Back to the matter at hand with Wisel, Ebonwings and the dragon. The two knights seem to have reached some type of truce as they fought together as they had pushed the dragon into a corner with their combined stone cutter attacks. The black knight came down first with his blade drawing the dragon's attention. The dragons take half of the damage catching the blade in his mouth, but leaving itself wide open for the white knight's attack to connect solid in its chest. The dragon crumbled down and crashes to the ground with a ground shaking thud. The dragon lets out another roar as it laid down across the battle field in pain.

"_**I'm sorry it had to be this way, but you gave me no choice. Now on to you black kni….," **_White knight Leonard said as he turned his sword to the black knight who strangly wasn't there.__

He had been flying in the air staring down at both the dragon and to White knight Leonard. The black knight only watched them as Leonard had begun to walk closer to the dragon. The dragon looks up to see the white knight holding his sword in his hand. Thinking he would bring his sword down onto his head, Yulie Dawn and Nao jump in the way of Leonard's path.

"_**Wait, Leonard the dragon is hurt badly enough. You can stop now. Just let it live. There's no need to kill it," **_Yulie pleaded.

"_**Yeah you kicked it's butt pretty good so we can move on. So come on leave this big lizard here and let's our princess," **_Dawn said giving him a thumbs up.

"_**Please Leonard don't hurt the dragon he won't hurt anyone now. We're safe now so there's no more need for violence," **_Nao said looking back at the dragon behind them.

The dragon only looks down to them and sees the concern in their eyes. The dragon could simply burn them to a cripes, but strangly chose not to. As Leonard continued to look down at the dragon, Will saw Leonard raising his sword to end the dragon's life with Yulie Dawn and Nao still stood in the way.

"_**You know their right Leo. This big guy is all worn out. Who wouldn't after a fight with two knights of legend. This dragon is a lot tougher than I expected. Holding out against you two for so long is pretty impressive. So Leonard tell me**_ _**are you gonna kill this dragon when it's already down and had given up or will show some mercy and let this creature free? But before you chose think back to when we we're in greydall plains and we fought the **__**Ahwahnee. I didn't want to kill it and neither did you and we still wound up killing it. Do you remember how horrible it felt to do that? I still see its dying face in my face and quote frankly it horrifies me. So make your chose Leonard**__**," **_Asked Will crossing his arms as he stood beside Leonard.

Leonard looks down to Will and saw a serious expression come across__his face. Leonard remembered all too well how bad it felt to kill the monsters. It was only provoked into fighting. It didn't deserve to die. As Leonard took another look to the dragon, he saw the image of the dead Ahwahnee lying in the same position that the dragon was and saw that this dragon also didn't deserve to die.

"_**It was only protecting itself just like that monster was. I shouldn't kill it," **_Leonard thought to himself.

Leonard nods to Will magically makes his sword vanish along with his shield. Yulie and Nao only signed in relief Leonard didn't kill the dragon. Dawn and Will had smiled widely to Leonard with their thumbs extended to him. As White knight Leonard held his thumb up as well, Eldore had yelled out to them.

"_**Leonard Look OUT," **_Eldore yelled.

Everyone had been alarmed at the tone Eldore had been yelling. Leonard only turned his head to the right ever so slightly to try and see what had Eldore so riled up, but all he saw was an flaming beam of magic zoom across his shoulder plate and made solid contact with the dragon's heart. The explosion had blinded the team and Yulie held Nao close while Will held Dawn as the dragon had screeched to the heavens in pain.

In the sky, the black knight with steaming sword in hand had his wings fully extended still in the striking position. Once the dragon collapsed, the black knight swung the steam off of his sword and flue down to the dragon possibly in search of something.

"_**No…this is not the one," **_Said the black knight gently soaring in the air which the dragon's body burn. Once the flames had cleared, so did White knight Leonard who had reverted back to Human Leonard looking for an answer as to what just happened.

Yulie and Will released their holds on Dawn and Nao and got up off of the ground along with Leonard.

"_**Its dead," **_Leonard said hanging his head low.

Dawn only looks at the dragon with a hint a pity in her eyes as Nao had a single tear slide down his face in sympathy. Yulie sees this and taps Nao's shoulder in which he immediately rushes into her abdomen to pour his hear out into her stomach. Will only walks up to the dragon and knells down to the dragon's heart.

"_**Yes Leonard your right and dragons certainly don't take kindly to those who kill their kin. More will be coming in search for revenge soon enough that much is for certain. We must leave this place…Now," **_Eldore explained.

Leonard and placed his hand on top of Nao's head to try and lighten his pain even a little. He then taps Dawn's shoulder who strangly didn't seem all that effected.

"_**Dawn are you ok," **_Asked Leonard.

"_**Yeah I'm fine. It's not like this is new. Animals die every day and sure it's sad to see them go, but it's just what happens. Nao should know that by now," **_Dawn said with a cold tone in her voice.

Leonard only sighed in defeat as he tried to find the right words to say.

"_**But not all animals die like this," **_yelled Will.

Everyone's attention had been drawn to him as his voice seems to have trebled a bit.

"_**Dawn listen and listen well because this is the most important thing that you have to learn at a young age. You have to know the difference between killing to defend yourself and killing for the pleasure of it. Never kill in anger or vengeance because if you do, you'll only wind up becoming a murderous monster that kills without reason. Killing in general is bad, but Dawn I want you to promise me right here right now. Don't ever kill in malice, in anger or for revenge," **_Will said standing up off the ground.

Dawn looked to Will and had felt to tone in his voice breaking. His hand was shaking, his speaking was so fast no one could understand him and his sword simply feel to the ground when he stood up. Dawn only walked up to Will's side and held his hand tightly. He could feel her concern for his well being in her hands. Dawn looks up to see Will's eyes completely shut with tears flowing down his face. She knew just how much he loved life and to see it taken from him set his heart a blaze.

"_**I promise Will. I will never kill unless I really need to," **_Dawn said cuddling up to Will's stomach.

Will only wipes away the tears in his eyes and pats Dawn's head for the fact that see understands where he was coming from with his words. Leonard Yulie Eldore and Nao all looked to Will and Dawn and smiled as they all knew full well how sensitive Will is to seeing life destroyed. Everyone one had been the most heartbroken, but Will took it the hard of them all this day.

Several Hours Later

Several hours had pasted since seeing the dragon die before team balandor's eyes. The dragon still lied their motionless and yet so peaceful. Slowly the winds had picked up and out of nowhere the young man in medium scarlet clothing had appeared in front of the dragon's dead body. He had bright brown dread locks with his clothes revealing his upper body.

"_**Who could have done this," **_asked the dread locked man as he knelt down and clasped his hands together in respect.

After his prayer was done, he had pulled out a light green gem and raised it to the dragon's heart. The gem itself began to levitate and glow a beautiful light. As the gem stood in the air, the dragon's body began to be engulfed by a green flame.

"_**Well, friend there's always your next life to look forward to. Just pray you're not born a human. Trust me you sure as hell don't want to be one of us," **_Said the dread haired man.

Chapter 12 Sad End T-T


End file.
